Te Extrañamos
by ImPulseOfFaith
Summary: What if the volturi took Renesmee without the cullens being able to stop them? She is different, and they used that to their advantage. But does Renessmee realise that life is wrong when the boy comes along? Summary sucks but please give a chance.


**Hey. This is actually my second story… not my first. Where is the first one you say? Ah well - I deleted it. It wasn't doing well, and I didn't think it was as good as when the idea popped into my head. I still have my ending planned but whether or not I finish writing that only time will tell. If you want to know what the story was etc, just ask. **

**So here is my story, another one about Renesmee and the Cullen's and la di da. What if the volturi had taken Renesmee after discovering how different she was. Half human and half vampire? What if Renesmee never knew? Please read and review. **

"Darling, please wear it - you would look beautiful. Even more beautiful than you already are … if possible young one," Aro smiled at me, and stroked from my ear to my chin with his pale long fingers.

I grimaced at him, and starred at the yellow dress laid out on my bed with the bow to match.

"Father," I began, but he raised a finger.

"Please young one? For me?"

I waited a moment, as my eyes flew between his face of wishes and the duck like dress out in front of me.

"But why father? Do we have guests?" I asked, as I stroked the soft fabric in my hands and contemplated what to do.

"Oh yes child, very important ones it would seem. And I want to show you off, my beautiful girl. It makes them so much easier."

I signed, and pulled a strand of blonde behind my ear.

"Of course father, whatever I can do to help you."

"Thank you child," he smiled, then pointed at the dress, "Don't forget my darling. This is quite important. As you will soon find out, and will be thanking me."

He then tucked his robe closer around himself, as he strolled out to the door. His hand felt the wood of the door hinge as he left.

"It always is," I murmured to myself.

I turned to face the hideous design laying in front of me. It was a yellow dress, with a big white bow just at the crease between the stomach. It was knee length, and with no sleeves.

It was the most horrific thing I had ever seen.

To make things worse, the matching bow was almost bigger than my head. The yellow was so familiar to my unnatural yellow hair that it might blend it. How embarrassing…

All these thoughts were wandering in and out of my mind while I walked to my wardrobe for some shoes. Father must had laid them out for me in there. They were not by my dress.

I heard movement behind me and turned quickly. I realised it was coming from the hall outside my room. Slowly I walked over to my door and peaked around the hinge.

Father and the one whose name I did not know stood at the end of the hall deep in conversation. This would not have made me curious, except for the expression was the one whose name I did not known's face. It wasn't one of terror, or horror. Her expression was understanding, as she nodded at each word.

Unfortunately, his back was facing me so I could not make out any words being spoken. I raised an eyebrow, and the other one saw me. She quickly hissed something at father and he turned almost immediately to me.

The other one scurried away as he waved his hands.

"Zafrina, my child. What is the trouble?" his smile this time was fake and plastic.

"There is no problems sir," I told him, and began walking back to my room. I knew he did not want me to know what he was talking about with the other vampire.

She was somewhat of a maid here, and father never exchanged words with them. It was just orders where he would not even look at them.

Why was he in deep conversation?

Suddenly, he was in front of me when I had turned to walk back to my bed.

"Child, I don't want you talking to any vermin here," he told me, as he took my hand and stroked it. This was not a sign of affection, he was chasing through my thoughts to see if I planned to talk to them.

He smiled, and dropped my hand.

"Of course not father, I would never. Although I am curious to why you would talk with such people?"

"Oh it is silly young one, nothing important. I was just not impressed with her work of late, and thought she deserved to know she was at risk of … losing her job," he blinked at me.

I nodded, and began picking up the dress.

"Shoes?" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

I lay the dress down. "Shoes father, my shoes."

He relaxed again. "You choose."

With that, he turned and left for the second time.

I was in shock. My father never allowed me to have my own opinion, a teenager of my age messed up life if they were allowed too much freedom he explained to me multiple times. If they do as they are told, wear as they are told and do not complain they can grow up so much purer with life feeling better for them and everyone around them.

Shoes. He let me choose my shoes. Something was wrong.

"Maid, I am ready to get dressed," I called out as I picked out yellow pumps with matching yellow bows.

When I turned back, a different person was standing in my doorway.

She nodded, and turned to look outside, and blocking people from looking in as I changed.

I put on the dressed, and the shoes and tied my hand back with the big bow.

As I strolled to the mirror, I covered my eyelashes with mascara and smiled, as I put lip gloss on.

Father allowed only those two things as accessories, the rest was ridiculous and completely unnecessary as he put it.

"Leave now, I am ready."

The woman left and I strolled to my door and waited for father to come collect me after the woman gave him the message.

I could not leave my room without fathers premission. There was so much mischief I could get into, and there might even be the unthinkable situation that I would leave the area.

Father may be strict, but he was doing it for my own good. He needed to keep an eye on me. I am surprised you don't know how much he needed to keep an eye on me.

I need my maids to stand at my door while I change so nobody can see in, without they could because father doesn't allow doors in my room.

Without his supervisor I might try and leave as he puts it. I like to say … _escape. _

I am happy here, I love my father, my family and would never leave. I don't know why I just said escape, it was madness and completely selfish. Father has done so much for me and I want to leave because it isn't good enough.

To make things worse, once he discovers I have even thought these thoughts I will be punished, and I do not like Fathers punishments .

They hurt. _A lot. _

"Zafrina?" I heard him call, and he smiled at me. "Beautiful as always. Ready to meet our new guests?"

I smiled back, trying to get on his good side before he inspected my thoughts like he did nightly.

"Of course father, may I ask why these ones are different to our usual ones?"

"Yes, you may. Remember how I described how each differ in favour? Well, these are extremely mouth watering. The Irish blood runs through them daughter, which is very fresh."

I nod, and I begin to get excited.

"Where to father?"

"Tell them about the castle for about ten minutes, then quickly lead them into the back where we will be waiting."

"You are in a hurry father."

"Oh yes, I cannot control myself when it comes to Irish, fresh blood," he smiles and as I think of how thirsty I really am, I quicken my paste to let our prey in.

"Welcome," I smile, and immediately they are under the trance of my beauty, "Lets begin."

Father walks back, and waits for them in the end of the hall in the room which they will die in. I am too excited.

**Its not a very big chapter I know but just wanted to see what you guys thought about it. Is it worth continuing? I want to get as least one review before posting the next chapter. Please review. **

**In case you were wondering, I chose the Irish cause I am Irish. XD And we have sheep's and farms and are real green right? So we should be very fresh. Ha, I don't know. Anyways … I will try and update every couple of days. **

**- Pulse. **


End file.
